


A Certainty of the Universe

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accidental Sexting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: Eddie and Richie had been flitting around their sexual tension for years, but now that they're rooming together they're finding it increasingly harder to ignore it. One accidental sext ends up being the inopportune ice-breaker they needed all along.





	A Certainty of the Universe

Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier had been college roommates for five months and counting. Their first year at college, Eddie lived with a randomly selected student named Stanley Uris; a tall Jewish boy with cleaning habits that were happily on par with Eddie’s standards. They were a good fit, and soon became good friends as well. They would probably still be rooming together if it weren’t for Richie’s roommate, Bill Denbrough. Richie had been lucky enough to get paired up with one of their oldest friends, but after Eddie introduced his roommate to the pair, any hope of living with Stan for an extra year went out the window. Stan and Bill began dating and got serious pretty quickly. So when second year came around, they decided to live together, leaving Richie and Eddie to either fend for themselves in the roommate system or move in together.

They, of course, chose the later. Despite having glaringly different personalities and hygiene habits, they were best friends, and figured that could carry them through any bumps they might have while living together. One bump that neither of them anticipated, however, was years of sexual tension coming to a head. It became increasingly harder for Eddie to ignore when Richie pranced around their room in low slung sweat pants, the clear outline of something tantalizingly off-limits staring Eddie down. Likewise, Richie had to suffer watching Eddie’s toned thighs squeezed into shorts so short it should be illegal, forcing himself to shut his eyes anytime Eddie bent over, for fear of combusting on the spot.

This unspoken tension led them both to seek release elsewhere. Richie began going to parties more frequently, often sleeping over at whoever’s house he’d slept with that night. Eddie preferred a more controlled approach, downloading Grindr and spending most nights teasing whatever poor sap popped into his inbox.

Eddie had met a few interesting guys on the app, going as far as to meet two of them in person, but nothing much came of the encounters. He stayed in touch with one of them, a tall slender boy named Ricky. The two of them would call on each other when they got too pent up.

Tonight was one of those nights. It was nearly the end of the semester and Eddie had just finished writing a paper and sending it off to his professor. He felt the familiar restless stir of exhaustion clouding his judgement just slightly, just enough to make the idea of putting on whatever movie he could find and cuddling up to Richie sound like a good one.

He glanced over at his clock, which indicated that Richie wouldn’t be home from his class for an hour. Eddie groaned, irritated that he wouldn’t be able to torment his love-struck brain for another 60 minutes. So, to kill the time, Eddie did what any horny young adult would do.

He began palming himself through the stiff jeans he’d been wearing all day, quickly shucking them to the ground and ridding himself of his pink polo as well. Once more comfortable, he was able to get a better grip on his length through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs, starting with teasingly slow movements that set his nerve endings on fire.

Once he’d stroked himself to full hardness, he got an idea. Reaching for his phone, he opened a conversation with Ricky and started typing out a message.

**_Thinking of you. Pretending your huge hands are wrapped around me, your warm mouth taking me apart._ **

He opened the camera and snapped a quick picture of his erection straining against his briefs, a noticeable wet spot front and center where his head was leaking pre-cum against the fabric.

After attaching the picture, he sent the message, setting his phone aside so he could pull his briefs off and finally get a hand on his aching cock.

It took less than a minute for him to receive a reply.

**fuck fuck fuck holy fuck**

Eddie should have noticed that Ricky wasn’t typing the way he usually did. He also should have noticed that the contact name said “Richie”, and not Ricky”… But he was too fatigued, his tired inhibitions lowered just enough to make the conscious mistake and ignore it.

Stroking himself with one hand, he fumbled to type with his other.

**That all you have to say?**  He taunted, following up with another two messages.  **You don’t want to tell me what to do with myself?** He sent,followed by another picture, this one much less restricted.

**jesus fucking christ eddie don’t stop touching that gorgeous cock of yours. show me a little more. have you stretched yourself out?** The reply read.

Eddie flushed as his arousal took over. Keeping one hand glued to his phone, the hand stroking him ventured lower to his puckered hole. He fingered himself regularly, so pushing one digit in to the knuckle right away was easy. He worked himself for a while before finally being able to push in a second finger. After that he wasted no time in angling his camera to snap a picture of his filled asshole, sending it off as requested.

The reply came immediately, as if Ricky had been watching his phone intently.  **oh baby, that’s cute but you’re gonna need to add a couple more fingers to take me.**

Eddie remembered Ricky being about average size, so he chuckled to himself at the boy’s cockiness but chalked it up to dirty talk. And besides, it was working. Eddie’s cock twitched at the idea of being filled with something so big he’d need four fingers just to get himself ready. He decided to play along.

**Why don’t you come over here and stretch me out yourself?**

The reply took longer this time. In the meanwhile, Eddie grabbed the lube from his dresser, retracting his hand to coat his fingers generously before lining himself back up and plunging those same two fingers deep into himself. He fucked down onto his hand, picturing himself bouncing on Ricky’s cock. Lacing his fingers into that long black hair, staring into those deep blue eyes that reminded him so much of-

His phone buzzed with an incoming message, and Eddie nearly knocked it off the bed as he scrambled to grab it.

**fuck i’ll be there in 5 i’m leaving class early**

Eddie stared down at his phone with confusion. Ricky didn’t go to the same college as Eddie, how was he going to get to him so fast? He was at least a fifteen-minute drive away. He shrugged it off, not really caring how long it took him to get there as long as it meant Eddie was getting laid.

With the promise of sex in his near future, Eddie slowed his mannerisms, opting for measured, languid strokes on his cock and teasing twists of his fingers. He’d brush his prostate every so often, hissing at the contact, but forcing himself to ease off.

Suddenly he heard a key in his door. He frantically began grasping for his sheets in a desperate attempt to at least cover himself up before Richie came barging in.  
  
“Holy fuck, spaghetti man! Were you trying to give me a heart attack in class?” Richie barreled through the door, tripping as he struggled to get his jacket and his shoulder bag off at the same time. He was completely out of breath, his curls falling into his eyes but also sticking up in dishevelment as if he had been touching it too much.

Eddie stared at him bewildered, clutching his sheets to his body in a vice grip as his brain swam to try and piece things together.

“I mean, listen I’m all about public sex, but public boners are another thing.” Richie continued as his breath evened out. He hopped side to side while trying to get his shoes off and nearly fell over himself in the process.

“Ask me to bend you over a desk in the middle of class, I’m there for ya babe. But jacking one out by myself under a desk? Definitely not as sexy.”

Richie had gotten himself down to his boxers in an impressive amount of time, the grin never leaving his face even as he rambled through his nerves.

Finally, the pieces fell into place. Eddie glanced at his phone, still face up and open to his conversation with, yep there it was,  _Richie._

At Eddie’s obvious hesitation, Richie’s face became somber.

“Do you not want to do this anymore? Fuck - did I - was it something- god one sec, I can just put my pants back on and-” Richie’s voice had gone back to frantic, but what had been excitement had now shifted to guilt. Eddie found his chest clenching at the idea that Richie might think Eddie didn’t want to sleep with him, because, god that was absolutely not the case. It may not have been the plan from the start, but seeing Richie in his underwear, thinking back to the texts that he now knew were sent by Richie, it had him speaking before he could think twice.

“No! No, I- I want to. I just needed a minute.”

Richie turned back around from where he’d been leaning down to gather his clothes, his shoulders visibly loosened but he stayed in place, wanting to give Eddie his space.

After a few deep breaths, Eddie was able to fully grasp the situation unfolding before him. And instead of the intense panic he thought he’d be feeling, he felt overwhelming exhilaration at the prospect of what was about to happen. With one last shaky breath, he spoke.  
  
“So, you wanna put that trash mouth to good use or what?”

Richie shot over to him in an instant, hovering over him so nothing but the thin sheet and Richie’s boxers separated them. Eddie could feel the heat from Richie’s body, feel the tickle of his breath against his skin, but nothing compared to the look in Richie’s eyes as he gazed down at him. Eddie could feel it in his bones.

Richie seemed to be feeling the same excited thrum, glancing from Eddie’s deep eyes to his plush lips and back again. It was clear he wasn’t sure how to approach this, I mean, is there an algorithm for kissing your best friend for the first time?

Eddie took pity on Richie’s obvious hesitation, reaching his hands out and fisting them in Richie’s hair to pull him forward. Their lips slotted together eagerly, and any lingering reservations melted away.

Their mouths opened to one another welcomingly, encouraging a deepening of the kiss with tongues and teeth.

Richie settled his hands on Eddie’s chest, just above the edge of the sheet that Eddie had used to cover himself. His fingers grazed at hardened nipples and Eddie keened in response.

“You like that?” Richie inquired between kisses, repeating his movements on both of Eddie’s pink buds.

“Hnnnng- yes, fuck.” Eddie moaned, grabbing Richie’s lower lip between his teeth and nibbling.

Their actions were playful, a lead up to the main event, but they indulged in the feeling of one another for as long as they could. They explored new expanses of body, got to know one another in the most intimate of ways, until Eddie could describe exactly how Richie tasted and Richie could recreate the sounds of Eddie’s moans perfectly.

Wriggling bodies had led to Eddie’s sheet moving downwards, inch by inch, letting their warm bodies connected in new places over and over. It was when it finally lowered that last inch, and Richie felt warm wetness smear on his stomach, that he finally let out his first groan.

It was guttural, filling the room with desire. He peered down the length of their torsos, seeing just the tip of Eddie’s pink cock peeking out at him. Pre-cum was smeared across the head, and it stretched across to Richie's own stomach in a thin line.

Richie threw his head back, an intentional whine leaving his lips to convey just what Eddie was doing to him.

“Good god Kaspbrak, I’m about three seconds away from cumming in my pants like a middle schooler.”

Eddie’s face flushed, the idea of Richie cumming in his pants not all that unenticing. But he also wanted to get fucked, get to see and _feel_ that infamous cock Richie always boasted about.

As if reading Eddie’s mind, Richie began switching their positions.

“I’ve got an idea.”

Eddie went along with it, leaving himself pliant so Richie could adjust him however he’d like.

They ended up sprawled across the bed, Richie on his back, pulling Eddie up over his chest with his legs spread on either side of his head. Eddie was facing away from him, having to crane his neck to look over his shoulder just to watch the way Richie took him in. With slow, steady hands, Richie parted Eddie’s cheeks, a groan leaving his throat as he let his head drop back against his pillow.  


“Do you know how many times I’ve pictured this?” Richie punctuated his thought by kneading Eddie’s cheeks. “Every time you wear those tight little red shorts, it’s like you’re on full display for me but I can’t touch you. I’d lay awake at night, fantasizing about what you’d taste like, how you’d feel clenching around my tongue, writhing above my body.”

Eddie’s body responded to the words like a command, beginning to writhe in his spot on its own accord.

“Mmm Richie…” Eddie’s hands tried to find purchase, desperate to center himself before Richie’s words alone took him away. He settled for leaning forward slightly and bracing himself against Richie’s chest, strong and stable and grounding. That feeling was fleeting as Richie began placing open mouthed kisses across Eddie’s thighs, cheeks, and then settling over his heat. The first flick of his tongue sent Eddie soaring, unimaginable warmth spreading through his body.

Eddie ground down involuntarily, chasing the fire that was igniting his bones. He received enthusiastic licks in return, and the feeling of Richie humming in delirium beneath him.

“You taste just as sweet as I imagined.” Richie purred.

Eddie decided he also wanted to taste Richie. In fact, he wanted so much more than that; he wanted to absolutely devour him, strip him of everything he was until all Eddie could taste, see, hear, _feel_ was RichieRichieRichie.

He knew Richie had meant for this to be a cool down period, so he could catch his bearings before fucking Eddie as mind-numbingly as he’d promised. But Eddie was so close, just a thin layer of fabric separating him from what he wanted.

Eddie reached forward and palmed at the bulge straining for freedom. He felt bad for it, all it wanted to do was play, and Eddie was so willing to indulge it.

“Eddie…” Richie warned from behind him.

Eddie didn’t listen. He slipped Richie’s cock out of hole of his boxers, ignoring the barrage of cautions from Richie.

Eddie regarded Richie’s cock, veins straining against flushed skin, head beading with pre-cum, bobbing against his stomach every time Eddie did something that particularly wound him up. It was right there, a mere three feet away. All Eddie had to do was lower his head, reach out and lick a hot stripe against it…

“Oh fuuuuuck-” Richie growl rang through the room as Eddie enveloped him in his warm mouth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Eds.”

Richie had stilled his movements in favor of recalling every swear word he’d ever learned, but Eddie didn’t mind. The interruption gave him time to focus, swirling his tongue around the head of Richie’s cock tantalizingly. Emboldened by Richie’s vocal praise, Eddie sunk down as far as he could, letting his chin rest against Richie’s abdomen for a moment before pulling back up and then repeating the action. After a while of deep-throating him, Eddie felt Richie’s tongue prodding back at his hole. His moan was muffled by the intrusion in his throat, but it only aided the vigor with which Richie began attacking him.

 What had been languid licks before had now turned into determined laps, as if Richie was searching for treasure and it was buried inside Eddie. Richie introduced a finger easily, slipping into the last knuckle and crooking it upwards as he licked around his digit. Eddie’s knees buckled as Richie found the treasure he was looking for and began stroking it mercilessly.

“Richieeee!” Eddie wailed as he pulled away from his cock, a line of spit connecting the two.

He heard a dark chuckle escape Richie, but otherwise there was no indication he’d even heard Eddie’s cry. He continued to rub at the spot that made Eddie see stars, only stopping momentarily to add another finger. Richie’s fingers were bigger than Eddie’s, longer too. They were able to reach places inside him that Eddie simply couldn’t. Two of Richie’s fingers easily felt like three of Eddie’s, stretching him open with a delicious burn only soothed by Richie’s tongue.

He felt himself quickly approaching the point of release and tried to pull away. “Stop, ‘Chee, I-I’m gonna, an’ I don’t wan’to yet- Richie p-please.” Eddie slurred, trying to get the message across through the frenzy of his mind.

Thankfully Richie stopped a moment later, keeping his lips moving down Eddie’s thighs while stilling his fingers completely.

“Not so fun when you’re on the receiving end, huh?” Richie teased.

Eddie was panting heavily enough to warrant a soothing hand down his back. Memories of Richie using that same tactic to soothe Eddie during Freshman year when he’d have panic attacks flooded his mind. Even back then Eddie wanted him so badly, but he was so quick to push away his desires before even acknowledging them.

“Richie, I want you.” Eddie said, voicing his thoughts. “I need you.” He was scrambling around now, trying to face Richie as his heart led his limbs. “I need you, I need you, I need you.” Eddie’s voice was insistent, it held desperation and lust, but they both heard the longing in there too.

“Hey, hey.” Richie grabbed Eddie’s face, stopping his near frantic movements. “You have me.”

Their eyes bore into each other, mapping years of untold confessions.

“Then prove it.” Eddie begged.

It took a beat for Richie to nod, but then he was peppering kisses all over Eddie’s chest, flipping them over so Eddie was the one with his back flush against the mattress. Eddie wasted no time before running his fingers through Richie’s mop of hair, combing it back from his face so he could watch as he gazed up at him with fire burning in his eyes. When Richie reached Eddie’s hips, he began leaving love bites in his trail, moving lower until he had Eddie’s legs thrown over his shoulders and two fingers deep inside him, repeating their ministrations from before. He took Eddie’s cock into his mouth as he pushed a third finger in, trying to distract Eddie from the mild stretch. He worked Eddie open while exploring his cock with his mouth, finding out that Eddie would jump a little every time he flicked his tongue against his frenulum.

When Richie finally deemed Eddie stretched enough to take him, his actions slowed down. He climbed up Eddie’s body with intent, stopping only to push his boxers down his legs and kick them off the bed. Fixing his eyes on Eddie’s, he lined himself up with Eddie’s heat, the head of his cock receiving kisses from Eddie’s hole trying to clench around nothing. Suddenly the fever they’d been working through had dropped and Richie found himself flooded with nerves.

What if he wasn’t good enough? What if he couldn’t please Eddie? What if it all went to shit, and he not only lost any chance he had with Eddie, but their friendship too? Years of emotions came crashing into his chest like a sinking ship against the storm’s eye, his mind spiraling.

The feeling of Eddie’s hand on his brought him back to the moment. He realized with a frown that his hands were shaking. Eddie was gazing at him with an unreadable expression.

“Sorry partner,” Richie tried to joke, taking on an awful rendition of a southern accent. “Got distracted by this here beautiful behind!” He tried to smack Eddie’s ass but Eddie’s hold on his hand held him back.

Eddie sighed as he propped himself up on his elbows. “What’s wrong, Richie?” He asked in a voice that’s intimacy sent another pang straight to Richie’s heart.

“Whaddayamean?” Richie shot back with a shrug and a grin that didn’t meet his eyes.

They held each other’s gaze for a few challenging moments before Richie let his posture fall, along with his façade.

“I’m scared I won’t be enough for you.” He whispered, heart clenching around his vulnerability. They both knew Richie wasn’t just referring to this moment, the promise of _more_ an underlying theme in everything they’d been doing.

Eddie lifted his hand to Richie’s cheek, cradling his world in his palm. His smile was warm and gentle, nonthreatening in its existence, an immediate cure to Richie’s hammering heartbeat.

“You’ll always be enough...” Eddie murmured, matching Richie’s quiet tone. “Always have been enough.” He added calculatingly, watching Richie’s face for signs that he’d said too much, gone too deep, despite them both knowing how true the sentiment was. Eddie Kaspbrak was in love with Richie Tozier, and Richie Tozier was in love with Eddie Kaspbrak. It was a certainty the universe had known for years.

Eddie thought he saw a glisten in Richie’s eyes, but it was blinked away swiftly. Richie leaned in, capturing Eddie’s lips in a tender lock.

“Thanks Eds.” Richie whispered against his mouth before pushing forward just slightly, letting the head of his cock breach Eddie’s opening.

Eddie’s responding moan was unexpected, surprising them both. Eddie couldn’t remember the last time, or any time, that he’d felt like this. He could feel Richie pulsing inside him, warmth just beginning to fill his channel, and already it was overwhelmingly comforting.

Sex had been a lot of things for Eddie; pleasure, relief, a means to pass the time. Never had it been soothing, like a breath of fresh air, like a warm hug from your best friend.

Eddie instinctively wrapped himself around Richie, ankles locking behind his back and arms behind his neck. He couldn’t let Richie pull out, couldn’t let him leave Eddie feeling empty again now that he knew what it meant to feel whole.

“More.” Eddie begged, trying to pull Richie closer with all his limbs.

“Okay, okay I’ve got you, don’t worry.” Richie tried soothingly, noticing the change in Eddie’s composure. Richie let himself be led by the pull, sinking deeper into Eddie until he was seated fully inside.

A sudden puff of air against the crown of his head signaled that Eddie had been holding his breath.

“Hey,” Richie pulled back slightly, cupping Eddie’s cheek so he could keep his gaze fixed. “I need you to breath for me.”

Eddie nodded compliantly, taking in a few steady breaths and relaxing around Richie. His arms and legs still clung to him like a koala, but the grip was loosening, becoming less frantic.

“I’m gonna start moving now, okay?”

Eddie nodded, adjusting himself on the bed so Richie had a better angle to pull back from.

And just like that, a languid rhythm was set.

Every drag of Richie’s cock made Eddie’s heart race, his belly filling with lava that threatened to overflow.

Richie was bigger than anyone Eddie had ever been with, and he hated to admit that he knew he’d feel an ache in his muscles tomorrow, even with Richie’s attempted softness.

So, if he was going to feel it regardless…

“Come on Richie, that all you got?” Eddie prodded, swiveling his hips for emphasis.

Richie’s eyes flashed with determination, always one to be easily provoked with a challenge.

“You want more?” Richie’s voice was lower suddenly, the kind of low that gritted through his throat and right into the twitch of Eddie’s cock.

Richie grabbed Eddie’s legs, unhooking them from around his waist and pinning them next to Eddie’s head in an instant. The result had Eddie folded in half, his lower back no longer touching the mattress. He thanked whatever god blessed him with such flexibility because if it was any other person in his position, he thinks they might’ve snapped.

The new position gave Richie full control over Eddie, holding him in place and pulling out slowly, watching as his cock stretched the skin of Eddie’s tight hole before thrusting back in roughly.

Eddie screamed as Richie hit his prostate dead on.

“This what you want?” Richie asked, repeating the slow pull and hard thrust.

“Faster.” Eddie begged, letting his eyes shut as tears collected in the corners.

Richie obliged, but only marginally, the pace still not fast enough.

“Richie, _faster_.” Eddie insisted.

Once again, Richie picked up his pace just slightly, leaving Eddie scrambling for more.

“Richie, please, I need-” Eddie couldn’t finish his sentence, the wind knocked out of him as Richie began ramming into him in earnest.

“Hmm, this what you want baby? You want to be _fucked_?”

Eddie felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head, the tears spilling freely now that Richie was hitting his prostate with every thrust. The moans were being knocked out of him consistently now, getting increasingly louder as Eddie approached the edge.

Richie had already been ready to combust the moment he’d felt Eddie’s cock against his skin, had been even closer when Eddie had introduced the warmth of his mouth, and now he was tight rope walking above his release, one wrong move and he’d be cutting things short.

But his resolve to make this good for Eddie kept him going, kept his muscles clenched and his mind focused. However even the most determined individuals have their breaking point, so when Eddie began whimpering that he was close, Richie almost cried in relief.

He was quick to grasp Eddie’s cock, pumping it in succession with his thrusts. The combination of stimulation left Eddie no time before he was cumming in streaks across both their chests, his mouth forming a little O as all noise was knocked from his lungs.

Richie came along with him, spilling into Eddie in quick bursts that left his legs trembling.

Their bodies deflated along with their cocks, softening into one another as their breaths evened out. Richie pulled out eventually, watching a trail of cum follow him out of Eddie’s body.

Richie was tempted to lick him clean, but if he was honest, he was far too spent to be instigating any more activity. So instead he opted to grab a tissue and wipe them up as best he could, deciding they would shower off the rest later.

Eddie watched him with smile crinkled eyes as he crawled back into bed, turning to face Eddie with a matching smile of his own.

“So uh, any time you wanna sext me again, you know, feel free to.” Richie joked through a dry throat, his words cracking slightly.

Eddie snuggled in closer, resting his head on Richie’s bicep and letting his eyes close from fatigue.

“Mmm.” He hummed sleepily.

“Unless, you know, you’ve got other options.” Richie added, the joke falling flat as the insecurity eased into his voice.

“No one else comes to mind.” Eddie promised sincerely.

And it was true, now that he had what he’d always wanted, no one else would ever compare.


End file.
